House Lyon
House Lyon is an outsider even within their own County courts. Roughly twenty years before the outbreak of the First Orcish War, a massive arcane explosion rocked the verdant forests and bustling villages of Sarcelfen. When traced to the source, it was discovered that a misfired spell had detonated at the Tower of Sarceline. The very forest around the tower caught in the blast wave had been nearly destroyed. Members of House Lyon were implicated in the disaster and brought before Ducal court to answer for the lives lost and damages caused. Once a powerful and influential house within the County, the arcane folly of their House Lyon lead to the Tower of Sarceline being removed from not just their own oversight, but that of Mirwood itself. Not only was the tower itself taken from their lordship, but a large buffer zone was laid around it, carving out a painful chunk of land rights that were formerly well known for gold production. This move by the Duke of Westridge brought great shame to House Lyon and saw them all but exiled from the court of Mirwood. The once noble house has suffered a slow and agonizing decline in almost every area. House Lyon was originally seated at the Tower of Sarceline, but since their removal they have taken up residence at a very modest manor within the town of Lyonne. Lords over the Barony of Sarcelfen History Current Status House Lyon is technically one of the poorest houses in Westridge. The sources of income within the remaining mines has long since withered to near nothing, and their family coffers have been collecting mothballs for generations. Few other houses will deal with the Lyons, even though by this point in time House Lyon would accept almost any agreement to stay afloat. Unable to afford a respectable force of knights or men-at-arms, House Lyon is just as weak as it is poor. Despite this, in a desperate attempt to remain relevant they continue to maintain public appearances of good status. Furthermore, their place in Mirwood with powerful neighbors lends them a sense of security no matter what their station. The Lords of Mirwood never fully abandon their own. House Lyon’s sole remaining claim to grace is that of their daughters. Widely regarded as the fairest in the realm, the maidens of House Lyon are considered both beautiful and gentle. They are also, however, just as fierce and stubbornly proud as their brothers - and it would only be a grand fool who thinks the name of Lyon means these women might be a prize to be bought. House Lyon remains unable to muster any significant feudal force without the gold to pay for even simple levies. Instead, every able-bodied member of House Lyon itself is pledged to ride to war in response to any call. This is a point of significant valour and sacrifice, as should those warriors perish in battle, the name of Lyon would die with them. Family Tree Category:Lore Category:Westridge Category:Houses